


Sam-A Sutra

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bored!Castiel, Established Relationship, Kama Sutra, M/M, New Positions, They Did NOT Clean The Couch, Top!Sam, bottom!Castiel, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Castiel was bored with the positions he and Sam have been in in the bedroom. Luckily, a book calledThe Kama Sutrahelped him out.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Sam-A Sutra

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S A TWO WAY KINKGO BINGO!! 
> 
> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo
> 
> Square: Kama Sutra
> 
> Special Thanks to @levisqueaks for the idea and @fpwoper for the title!

Castiel had a very specific reason for being in the bunker’s library, and for once, the reason wasn’t “that’s where Sam is.” 

In fact, he  _ deliberately  _ went down to the library when Sam wasn’t going to be there. Or, even in the bunker at all. Because Castiel had research to do. 

That research being to answer the question  _ how to tell your boyfriend that you love him, but you’re bored in the bedroom?  _

Since the beginning of their relationship, Cas can count on one hand the number of positions they’ve done. The classic missionary position, doggy style, and cowgirl (as he does not count reverse cowgirl as a separate position). 

Don’t get him wrong, sex with Sam was  _ good.  _ It was always good. It’s just that Castiel was bored with the actual sex. 

But he also didn’t want to hurt Sam’s feelings about the situation. Sam took pride in being an attentive lover, a giving lover. And Sam  _ was  _ all of those things. Castiel just wanted some new positions to fuck in. 

It was a very fine line that he had to toe, and he just wanted some answers. 

The Men of Letters bunker library was not catalogued, something that Sam was trying in vain to do in between hunts. As a result, it took Castiel some time to find  _ anything  _ that would pertain to sex and relationships. Unfortunately, the first thing that he found was a book on how various supernatural beings could procreate with humans. 

Clearly,  _ that  _ wasn’t what he was looking for. 

So he continued looking and after another hour, found something. 

It was entitled  _ The Kama Sutra _ . 

Castiel sat down and opened the book up- only to find a brand new sexual position. 

“Oh,” he whispered softly as he took in the drawing. He scanned the words next to it, realizing that it was step by step instructions on how to get into that position and how it is pleasurable for both parts of the couple. 

This was perfect. Castiel flipped through the book eagerly, discovering new positions and new variations on old favorites (he couldn’t  _ wait  _ to ride Sam in a chair). It had other things in it, too. He found sections on self love and on other things needed for healthy relationships other than sexua. 

It was just  _ how  _ to bring this book up to Sam. That was the catch. 

So, he called the one angel he knew that would have the answers. Maybe. He hoped. 

“Cassie! What’s up?” Gabriel greeted almost gleefully. “Why are you calling me? You never call.” 

“I have a dilemma, Gabriel, and I hope that you can help me resolve it,” Castiel explained. 

“Sure, Cassie. Hit me with it,” Gabriel said. 

“Well, it’s about Sam’s and my sexual relationship,” Castiel sighed. “While Sam makes sure that I am satisfied during intercourse, I have become bored with how we achieve climax.” 

“Oh good Dad, Cassandra,” Gabriel groaned. “Don’t tell me that he’s a one position wonder.” 

“It’s three,” Castiel sighed. “And he’s  _ good  _ at them. I just want more variety.” 

“That’s understandable,” Gabriel said. “So, what’s up? What do you need help with?” 

“Well, I found this book in the library, because I was trying to do research on how to tell him that I’m bored without hurting his feelings,” Castiel said. “I’m still confused about that, but at least I have an idea on new positions to try.” 

“What book?” Gabriel asked. 

“ _ The Kama Sutra, _ ” Castiel replied. 

Gabriel gave a whistle. “You found the Bible of Sex. Good. Now, leave it out in the open for him to find. If he asks about it, say that you thought that it could be fun.” 

Castiel nodded, taking the information in. “So pass it off as an idea of fun?” 

“Exactly,” Gabriel said, a smile evident in his voice. “Then his feelings shouldn’t be hurt and he’ll have a good time added onto new positions in his spank bank.” 

“I see,” Castiel nodded. “Thank you, Gabriel. You’ve been very helpful.” 

“I try, little bro. Now, go have crazy sex.” Gabriel hung up. 

Castiel sighed. He headed into his and Sam’s bedroom. He decided to place  _ The Kama Sutra  _ on Sam’s nightstand, on top of the book he was reading about the West Memphis Three. 

Now, he just had to wait. 

He didn’t have to wait that long at all.

“Hey, Cas?” Sam said as Castiel entered their bedroom for the night. His hunter was already ready for bed, and Castiel took a moment to admire Sam’s broad chest and muscular arms. 

“Yes, Sam?” he asked. 

Sam held up the book that he was reading so Castiel could see what book it was. It was  _ The Kama Sutra _ . “Would you like to explain to me how this appeared on my nightstand, angel?” 

Cas smiled. “I put it there,” he said nonchalantly. “I thought some of those things might be fun to try.” 

“They do look fun,” Sam agreed. He closed it and set it aside. “But it’s not like you to be so forward about sex and how we do it.” His eyes looked worried. “Are you unhappy?” 

“What?” Castiel shook his head. “Sam, no.” He sat down on his side of the bed and reached for Sam’s hand. “Sam, I’m  _ very  _ happy. I just thought that it’d be fun to try some new things. That’s all. Spice up our routine, so to speak.” 

Sam nodded slowly. “But you’re happy?” he asked softly. “And satisfied?” 

“Yes, Sam,” Castiel was quick to reassure him. “I just want to try some new things.” 

Sam nodded, relaxing. “Okay,” he said. “So, now, here’s the question. Now do we pick out the thing to try out first?” 

Castiel thought about that. Several of the positions looked like that they would be fun to try. How  _ were  _ they going to pick one at a time to try?

“I’ve got an idea,” Sam said after a time. “So, get this. We write down all of the positions that we want to try onto scraps of paper and we put them in a jar. When we want to fuck and want to try a position, we draw one out to try and go from there.” 

“So we leave it to chance?” Castiel asked. He nodded. “I like that idea.” 

Sam smiled and leaned in to kiss Castiel sweetly. “Get ready for bed, angel, so that we can prepare.” 

Castiel smiled. “I feel like we’re going to be needing more bottles of lubrication,” he said as he stood up to undress. 

“We’ll order more tomorrow,” Sam smiled. “Just get your holy ass into bed, preferably naked.” 

Castiel laughed. “Yes, Sam.” 

They spent the night whispering to each other quietly as they read through  _ The Kama Sutra _ and picked out the positions that they wanted to try, exchanging sweet kisses and naughty touches, laughing and moaning as they did so. It felt young and playful. They set all of the papers with the names (and page numbers, for later reference) aside in a spare water glass, gave each other hand jobs, and fell asleep. 

Their first opportunity to try one of the new positions came just two days later. After a round of rock paper scissors that Sam won, Sam reached into the mason jar that they had replaced the water glass and pulled out a position. 

“The Cobra,” he announced. 

Castiel grinned. “I know what position that is. Dean’s not home, right?” he asked. 

“Yeah, he’s not home. How do we do this?” Sam asked, folding the paper back up and setting it aside. 

“I’m bent over a couch, and you fuck me like that,” Castiel explained simply. 

Sam groaned. “That’s going to be fun,” he said. “Legs up or down?” 

“Up,” Castiel said, already pulling his shirt off. “Let’s do this.” 

Sam laughed as he tugged Castiel with him towards their “living room” at the bunker. 

The position was easy enough to get into. Castiel bent over the couch and brought his legs up and open, allowing Sam to step in between them. Sam took his time to open up his angel, making sure that Castiel was open, wet, and downright  _ needy. _ By the time that Sam was satisfied, he had three fingers deep in Castiel’s ass and was rubbing on his prostate like it would summon a genie. Castiel was  _ begging  _ for Sam to just fuck him while he was rubbing himself on the arm of the couch. There was probably going to be a fabric burn on his dick, but this was  _ so worth it.  _

There was a brief emptiness and then Sam was pushing deep into him. 

Castiel whined. Sam felt  _ bigger _ at this angle and in this position, and Castiel felt fuller quicker. He dug his fingers the best that he could into the couch cushions in front of him, trying to find  _ some  _ sort of sanity. 

Sam also had a very good observation to make. “Fuck, you’re  _ tight _ ,” he moaned. “So fuckin’ tight, angel.” 

Neither of them were going to last long at all. Not with the excitement of the new position, the foreplay, the earlier anticipation of  _ what position are we going to choose? _ Not when Sam’s cock felt so big and filling him up and his lover praising how tight he was. 

The raw pace of their fucking was just the icing on the proverbial penis cake. 

Sam could not stay slowed down for the life of him. Castiel could tell that he was trying to show some sort of restraint, but he inevitably failed and pounded into Castiel hard and fast, the grip on his thighs near bruising the angel’s pale skin. 

And Castiel loved it. And despite his stamina, he could feel himself hitting the brink  _ very  _ quickly. He couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Sam’s stamina was also waned fair quickly after a very short period of time. 

“You gonna cum, angel?” Sam panted, trying to tug Castiel closer to him. 

“Yes, Sam, please!” Castiel cried out, clenching down onto Sam’s cock  _ hard.  _

Sam let out a breathy growl. “Then cum for me, baby.”

Well- who could refuse an order like  _ that _ ? So Castiel obeyed, crying out in pleasure and covering the arm of the couch. Sam came deep within him shortly, letting Castiel’s legs drop to the ground. He then slumped over Castiel, breathing heavily. 

They caught their breath as Castiel found Sam’s hands with his own and squeezed and Sam peppered kisses over the back of Castiel’s neck, both of them utterly spent from their play and yet craving more. 

It wasn’t too long before Sam spoke up, his voice happy. 

“That was fun,” he smiled. 

Castiel chuckled and turned his head to kiss Sam softly. “Yeah,” he agreed. “It was.” 

“Do you want to try another one?” Sam asked. 

Suddenly, Castiel wasn’t so tired anymore. “Absolutely,” he said. “Let’s go get the mason jar.” 

  
  


They tried three more positions, just for fun. It was always a surprise as to what position they tried, both of them giggling over the position names and in one case, how to get  _ into  _ the position. They thanked God that the two of them had such high stamina and that the seraph was extremely flexible. 

When they finally laid in bed to sleep that night, leaving half of the bunker to smell like sex, they were exhausted and  _ very  _ well satisfied sexually. And for once, Castiel didn’t feel  _ bored _ after sex. Satisfied and unbored: such a wonderful feeling. 

Sam was half asleep when Castiel decided to ask him about another thing that he had read in  _ The Kama Sutra. _

“Sam?” 

“Hmm?” Sam hummed sleepily, raising his head to look at Castiel. 

“How would you feel if I pierced my penis?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
